My Crescent City
by LoveToday15
Summary: Bella always thought of herself as part of the Original family, close to them as a sister could be. She'd put New Orleans behind her, like them—except when Klaus returns and the Mikaelson's follow, she doesn't have much a choice to stay behind. Except New Orleans has turned into a mess—and she is going to fix this up, even if it means killing Marcel herself. T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**My Crescent City**

**Hi guys! So originally, the character Isabella came from my other story, The Descendants, which is on my profile still, but I stopped writing that a while ago. I want to continue it, except I want to start with the Originals season 1 with Isabella moving to that, so… I just started it into a new story.**

**Either way, you don't really have to read the Descendants to understand this, but it contains a lot of Isabella's backstory and awesome action stuff, so you can read that too if you want ;) **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Bella always thought of herself as part of the Original family, close to them as a sister could be. She'd put New Orleans behind her, like them—except when Klaus returns and the Mikaelson's follow, she doesn't have much a choice to stay behind.

Except New Orleans has turned into a mess—and she is going to fix this up, even if it means killing Marcel herself.

* * *

"_Where are you again?"_

Rebekah's filtered voice through the other line of the phone sounded confused. I cleared my throat.

New Orleans—following Klaus here had led to very pleasing results, surprisingly.

"Just passing through a small town. You back in Mystic Falls?" I asked conversationally. I took a long sip of my coffee as I saw Hayley walk out of the restaurant with a map in hand.

"_Yes, Elijah said that Klaus is in New Orleans. There's a witch plotting against him,"_ I could practically hear Rebekah rolling her eyes.

"I've heard about that," I said. "I'm contemplating going over to see how he's going."

"_I don't want to get caught up in that mess,"_ Rebekah said offhandedly. _"But Elijah's left. So if you go, you might see him,"_

"Looking forward to it," I said brightly. "Besides, I've left a few things here years ago. I want to see if I can track them down."

"_Things like what?_" she asked incredulously.

I shrugged, though she couldn't see me. "Come if you want to find out," I grinned. "I'll talk to you later, Beka."

I hung up, knowing that she would eventually come and see what was going on. Especially if Elijah was coming; Rebekah wouldn't resist.

Something strange was going on here—something seriously strange. The witches seemed to shrink in fear at the sight of a vampire. The vampires were too bold. I'd just seen a vampire drag a woman into an alley, just like that in broad daylight.

I wondered how long it would take for anyone to discover I was here, namely, Klaus.

"We're closing early today," a girl stood in front of me, hands on her hips and a fierce expression on her face. She was about as tall as me, with dark hair and eyes and fair skin. A tattoo I couldn't focus on stood out against her arm.

"What time?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Now," she said shortly. I could sense that she saw me as a threat—maybe because she was a witch as well, and seeing a vampire witch usually freaked people out.

Yeah, I'd seen the effect. I was still avoiding coming out as a vampire witch in public. Esther, when she turned me, had seriously messed me up, because I'd been the test trial before she turned her children into vampires. Originally using Kol's blood to turn me, I somehow managed to keep my witch powers. The waitress witch was staring at me like I was a freak.

"Sure," I turned and started to walk out. "Thanks for the coffee, Sophie."

She hissed, annoyed that I knew what her name was, probably thinking I'd grabbed it from her mind, except really I'd just heard her talking to her sister.

I contemplated calling Klaus and telling her I'd found Jane Anne, but then decided to wait until he found her himself.

* * *

"Isabella,"

It turned out that Elijah was the more perceptive one of the Original trio. He noticed me in town first, around the corner of the Rousseau's.

"Elijah," I grinned at him as I faced him. "I didn't get to see you in Mystic Falls,"

"You had me worried," he said, reaching out to embrace me. "I was so sure that you and Kol would be gone."

Kol's name sent a fresh wave of pain through me. I was sick after he died, because I was part of his bloodline, but I managed to get through it strangely, after Klaus fed me his blood.

I'd recently started to notice through the small things that we'd never see Kol again. Like when I went to London and remembered that the last time I'd been there was with him. And when I found out he'd stashed a whole trunk full of old gems in one of my apartments without me noticing, leaving a long letter about how I'd face his wrath if I tried to get rid of them.

"I'm still not entirely sure what happened," I admitted, twisting my hair back away from my face. "I think it was a combination of magic and Klaus's blood."

"Don't bother questioning these things," Elijah dismissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Klaus. I was about to go see the witch…Jane Anne?"

"But she's dead. Killed," Elijah finished.

"Who killed her? It wasn't Klaus—he didn't even know what she wanted."

Elijah cleared his throat. "It was Marcel."

For a moment, I was confused. Marcel was dead—that's what all of them had said. When we fled New Orleans because of Mikael, practically all the vampires had been killed. I wondered if there was a different Marcel, someone who'd used the same name as a joke.

Except I could see the certainty on Elijah's face.

"He's still alive," Elijah said grimly. "And there's more. The witches here are being held in subjugation, unable to practise any magic because of Marcel's rules. He's holding them all under his power," he paused, narrowing his eyes and glancing down the street. "One of the witches found something out about Niklaus—something… startling."

"What?" I asked, when Elijah paused for too long.

"There's a werewolf girl who's now pregnant. From Klaus,"

I felt like I was getting slapped in the face with strange revelations. Marcel alive? Klaus, an impending father? What was happening?

The worst part was that it was all possible. And I'd still let it blindside me like this.

"What does this mean for him?" I asked, recovering from the shock.

"The witches want to _use _the Klaus's child for our cooperation. They want to end Marcel's rules."

This irritated me more than anything said that night. "End them," I snapped. "They hold too much leverage."

"I can't," Elijah let his uncertainty and doubt leak into his tone. "Klaus told them to kill the baby. He's acting out, afraid of caring about this too much. The witches gave me until midnight to change his mind—and then they'll kill the baby if he doesn't cooperate."

I could start feeling the beginning of fear—or maybe it was just uncertainty and doubt, like Elijah.

"We have to find Klaus," I took a deep breath, running my hands through my hair.

"He messed it up, anyway," Elijah said, frowning. "He was with Marcel, asking him questions about how he was controlling the witches, and then he lost his temper when Marcel provoked him and he bit one of his members. I've lost track of him,"

"Okay," I exhaled. "You find Klaus—"

"I already have a plan," Elijah interrupted. "Find Marcel, give him some of Klaus's blood and tell him it will heal the bite, in exchange for Jane Anne's body," Elijah instructed. I was already tying my hair back and fishing for the vial in my bag. "Tell him Klaus sent you. I'll find Klaus now and change his mind. When you're done, call me and meet me at the cemetery."

I was nodding, although I didn't really understand why I had to do most of those things, I trusted Elijah.

I wondered how on earth we'd come from Mystic Fall's drama to the New Orleans drama.

* * *

"You know, I never really enjoyed my time in New Orleans," I began conversationally as I walked through the bar Marcel was sitting at.

As soon as the vamp-guards noticed me, they stood and seemed to think about attacking me, but Marcel ordered them to sit back. I noticed no weapons, but three of them had day light rings.

Marcel stood, though, staring at me with a slightly surprised expression. I was impressed with how much confidence he seemed to ooze out now, although there was something predatory and territorial in his stance.

"Isabella," he said with his warm voice. He sat back down, arms stretched out. "Sit back. How have you been?"

I slid into the booth opposite him and he smiled.

"I've had better days," I said offhandedly. "You, on the other hand, seem to be at the epitome of your joy. Or is this a low point for you?"

He almost grimaced, and glared at me a little. "I've had better days." He said.

"I didn't come to tease," I laughed. "I'm the messenger. Klaus wanted me to give you something."

There was definitely a tenser environment now.

"And what's that?"

I held up the vial of Klaus's blood. "This will heal your friend. It's Klaus's blood," Marcel's eyes narrowed as he stared at the vial I held. "But I need something in return," I went on.

"And what's that? You Originals never do anything out the kindness of your heart, do you?"

I smiled lightly. "When you reach my age, darling, you'll realize there's no such thing as kindness."

He glared at my condescension, but I revelled in his insulted expression.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Jane Anne D's body," I said, sitting back again. "Please," I added.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head.

"It doesn't matter. Let's make this simple, shall we?" I narrowed my eyes, challenging him. Marcel looked troubled.

"Fine." He sighed out. "I'll give you the body."

He stood and led the way out of the bar. As I followed, he turned and asked, "What do you mean, you never enjoyed New Orleans?"

I wondered if I should continue taunting him, but realized I'd teased him enough tonight.

"Ask me some other time."

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to tell me what this is for?" Marcel asked with a troubled frown as he handed me the wrapped up body. I frowned down at it and shook my head as I handed him the vial of blood.

"Marcel," I said quickly before he could leave. "You survived—what about the others?"

Marcel turned back before he opened the door of the diner to go in. I stood stiffly carrying the body.

"Tahlia and Zoren are gone," Marcel said, narrowing his eyes a little.

I managed to frown again around my shock. "What do you mean by gone?"

"Just gone, Isabella," Marcel said, and shut the door behind him.

If he survived, they must have survived as well. Tahlia and Zoren were brother and sister—Klaus managed to hate them, because originally, he'd tried to kill them once they insulted him for being a 'cold-blooded murderer.' I'd asked Rebekah to turn them, and she did. That kind of courage had turned out to be useful.

They must still be alive—Marcel was alive. And if I didn't die from Kol's bloodline, then maybe they didn't, either.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and went on to call Elijah as I rushed to the cemetery.

Instead of answering, he left me a text with a string of instructions.

With a sigh, I obeyed, although it really pained me to be walking into a tomb full of witches that would hate my guts. Not only that, but cemeteries always messed me up, made me all shivery and confused because of all the lack of life there messing with my power.

Two witches were waiting at the gate, and they immediately stood on guard as I approached.

"What are you doing?" the girl demanded.

"This is Jane Anne's body," I said, lifting my arms a little. "I need to talk to Sophie Devaraux. Please," I added at the end, noting how it got me farther than I usually expected.

The witches exchanged glances, then opened the gate for me and led me in.

"Sophie!" the girl called as we entered the tomb. A cluster of witches waited, and they all stood as soon as I entered. I sensed the hostility immediately.

"Isabella," an older witch's eyes widened as she stared at me. "You're not welcome here."

"This ground is sacred, but I passed through without a trouble. I'm plenty welcome,"

"You're not," the woman insisted. "You're an abomination of nature and you've upset the balance—"

"Woman!" I interrupted, "I never had any interest in the balance or the spirits. Leave me be. I'm here for Elijah,"

There was a stony silence as I placed Jane's body on the floor. The girl who I assumed was Sophie rushed forward, tears springing to her eyes as she identified the body as her sister's.

"Elijah tells me he needs more time. Klaus will agree,"

The witches looked up, confused expressions on all their faces.

"You had your time, it's passed—"

"Shut up, Agnes!" one of the witches interrupted the old woman.

"Accept the deal," I interrupted them loudly. "Because if you don't, you'll have to face us."

There was a tense rustle as I walked silently out of the tomb, feeling strange. I wished I hadn't had to do this—now I was no longer Isabella the Original vampire.

Now that I'd outed myself, they were only going to see me as the freak, and the abomination.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

I found Klaus and Elijah outside a bar on a bench. I'd practically run around the whole town, trying to find them because Elijah failed to answer his phone and Klaus must have changed his number.

I slumped between them, letting my head hang back to catch a glimpse of the faded stars. Klaus elbowed me sharply, still waiting for an answer.

"I followed you from Mystic Falls," I said tiredly, "then I ran into Elijah and became his errand girl."

The boys continued to stare broodily ahead. Clearing my throat, I spoke again. "We need to find another place to live. I hate staying in hotels,"

"I was already arranging something," Elijah said distractedly. "We should be able to move in by morning."

I let out a big sigh. "Just another few hours of sitting on the park bench like homeless people."

Although Klaus hadn't directly looked at me, I could sense his smile, and Elijah's sigh at my degrading words.

* * *

"I have to say I'm surprised the chandeliers lasted,"

Isabella leaped up, twisting to rip off the canvas covers over the diamond and crystal chandeliers. Klaus winced as she twisted her body, getting higher and higher.

"They're not going to last at this rate," Klaus said, frowning as she landed lightly, barely a foot out of place.

They both glanced up, staring at the left side where one of the crystals had a large crack running through it. Isabella tried to hold in her laugh, but her shoulders shook, and Klaus tried not to smile.

Rebekah had bought the chandeliers, and when Isabella and Klaus were once fighting over two street rats she wanted to turn, she'd threw him into the wall and he'd accidentally whacked the chandelier.

Rebekah hadn't noticed it yet.

"Don't tell her yet," Isabella said. "I doubt she'd ever forgive us."

"Come on, it's been centuries! Besides, she can replace them," Klaus grinned.

They both looked up as Hayley walked through the door. Isabella stared at her, looking from her bare feet to her hair and then at her green eyes. To anyone else, it looked normal, but Klaus knew she was probably assessing and judging every bit of her, aligning all the information she gleaned from a casual look to explanations and meanings beyond him.

She stepped forward and Klaus tensed.

"I'm Isabella," she said, shaking Hayley's hand.

Hayley looked at Isabella up and down too, from Isabella's light caramel hair tied back, her wide blue eyes, her blue sweater and her black combat boots.

"Hayley," she said a little self-consciously. Hayley glanced at Klaus and looked between them again. "You look like you're trying to control your wild dog," she said carefully.

Klaus winced but Isabella laughed.

"I'm not his," she said carelessly. "I'm going to the store. Anyone want anything?" Hayley opened her mouth, then closed it, like she was about to make a big list but thought better of it. Klaus shook his head. "Actually, come with me, Hayley. I'm not entirely sure what you need to live on,"

Hayley looked like a trapped animal, glancing at Klaus, but he only nodded. "You'll be fine with her."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did Elijah tell you anything about me?" I asked Hayley as I drove towards the bayou. Hayley said she needed to get her car at some point, which the witches had broken down to lure her into the bayou. As I made a tight turn, I heard something thump in the trunk. We'd loaded up on a lot of food, and candy, too.

"He didn't say anything about you, but I recognized you from the… images he gave me."

Hayley paused, like she was afraid she'd said too much.

"Old vampires can do that. They can connect with minds, but it really works best if the person agrees or grants permission."

"Were you the first one they turned?" Hayley asked.

"Esther turned me first," I said, narrowing my eyes as I drove. "She gained my trust and then used me to try out the spell before using it on the Mikaelsons."

Hayley was silent for a moment. "How did all the witches at the cemetery know you?"

I wondered if I should tell her, but she'd find out anyway. "What do you know about the doppelgangers?" I asked.

"Um, Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce… I think there was one between Elijah and Klaus, too…"

"That was Tatia. Esther used Tatia's blood to turn her children, but she used Kol's blood to turn me. Now, because Tatia wasn't a witch, no vampire can have witch power. But Kol had the witch stuff in his blood because his mother was a witch and so I could hold onto my power."

I paused as it sunk in for Hayley. When I looked at her, she was frowning deeply and looking disturbed. "You're a witch vampire hybrid?"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm a vampire. I just got to hold onto a few of my witch abilities. But the other witches see me as… unnatural. Because technically, I'm dead, but I have the power that is based around life."

Hayley was wincing like she was realized what a mess she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the house, I sensed it like a ton of bricks thrown at me.

Klaus's guilt and determination. The loss of a life—Elijah's.

"Klaus!" I shouted.

"What?" Hayley sounded alarmed. I glanced at her wide eyes. If I told her that Klaus had just stabbed his own brother, she'd freak out. I faked a smile and led her to the lounge.

"Nothing. Just need the boys to take in the shopping." I said. She sat at the couch and I shut the door behind me as I rushed to the office where Klaus was. He was dusting off his hands, looking grim. "What did you do?"

"Let me handle this my way, Isabella," he said stiffly.

"Don't do this again, Klaus," I groaned. He was letting his fear and paranoia get in the way again. "Please. Let's just fix this before it gets out of hand,"

"Stop." He commanded, flipping a lamp over as if it mattered more than the magical slumber of his brother.

"I'm going to find him," I snarled, shoving him back and making sure the lamp smashed in the process.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you," Klaus snapped, shoving me back away from him. I hooked my foot around his leg so that he skidded to the floor under me. With a growl, he hurried to get up.

But he was still down by the time I left the house.

* * *

By the time I stepped out, it was getting darker. I pocketed my phone, and realized just how much weapons I'd packed on me.

Old habits die hard. Somehow, I'd managed to slip four throwing knives and a few stakes into my jeans and boots. I didn't plan on talking to anyone tonight.

Instead, I hid out behind the trees until Klaus stepped out, and then I followed him on foot as he drove off. As usual, the streets of New Orleans were busy, so he couldn't get very fast. If I followed him in the car, he'd get suspicious.

He led me to a vampire party clearly hosted by Marcel. I was surprised at the amount of humans being led to the slaughter, how they didn't suspect a thing, but that was humans for you anyhow.

I took my place in the long line. A young vampire gave me a boyish smile as he handed me a drink, and I noticed a daylight ring on his finger. He winked as he passed me.

How did Marcel get his hands on the spell for daylight rings? Some vampires live to be over half a century old and they're still confined to shadows.

The vampire at the door grabbed my hand but I snatched it back and tensed up. He looked confused but he held up a stamp. I cautiously held out my hand again. He was careful not to touch me.

What he stamped me with used to be the Mikaelson family signature. I frowned down at it.

"It's for Marcel," the vampire said, gesturing to the _generous _host standing at the balcony over-looking the party.

As I walked in, moving between amazed and confused humans, I stared up at Marcel again, who was now joined by Klaus. They both stared out at the mass of people as if they were waiting for something.

It happened at midnight. The vampires tore into all the people, and it happened so fast even I was surprised. Did the vampires all have an internal body clock that told them when they could feed?

The vampire boy who winked at me outside came up from behind me, and I sensed his intention a split second before his hands touched my shoulders. I used his hands and forced him to flip over my body, and he hit the ground with a large crack that came from the tiles beneath him. Eyes wide, he stared up at me, and I quickly reached down to break his neck. He dropped again like a dead weight.

Everyone seemed too preoccupied to notice I'd just killed a vampire. I dragged him up and pushed him into a bench at the side of the room. His head hung at an unnatural angle and blood trickled out the corner of his mouth.

Whatever.

When I looked up, Marcel and Klaus were watching me, expressionless. I smiled up at them wickedly. Marcel sputtered out a cough and looked away. Klaus glared.

* * *

**please review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

The party ended with humans walking out freshly compelled and healed. Klaus had left a while ago, without another glance at me.

Now that the lights were on, I could see the building a lot clearer. The vampires were all cleaning up around them, mostly the nightwalkers, at least. The day walkers were such elitists I wanted to rip their heads off. They ordered around the nightwalkers and made more mess for them to clean, and acted like the world revolved around them.

What a joke.

As I stared out at all the vampires, standing in the balcony, Marcel came up behind me.

"Is there a reason you killed one of my guys?" he asked with a hint of fury under his tone.

"Actually, yes." I turned to face him. "He tried to bite me."

"He thought you were human. Besides, he caught a glimpse of you outside and went crazy for you."

I stared at him with expressionless eyes. "Your vampires are embarrassments. I feel ashamed for them on your behalf."

This time the fury was more prominent. His eyes swirled with indecision and anger.

"Don't talk to me like that," he said in a low voice. I tilted my head, questioning. Did he think I should treat him as a King? Or a Leader, because of this mess he made with the vampires?

I wondered how I was supposed to ask him about Elijah. If I asked about him, Marcel would automatically be defensive.

"Sorry," I forced out a smile that took the apology straight out of my words. "Elijah always told me I tease you too much."

Marcel still looked at me cautiously. But I sensed the defensive shift in his emotions as I mentioned Elijah. I reached out and touched the necklace he was wearing, letting my hand linger on his neck. Immediately I got an image of an attic, wood panelled walls and easels everywhere next to a four poster bed. And I saw a girl—young, brunette, looking blankly with a scared expression.

Marcel tensed as I touched the beads I'd given him once.

"I can't believe you still wear this," I said sweetly.

There was a reddish tinge to his cheeks as I looked at him, although I wasn't sure if it was because he was still a little afraid of me or because I was being nice. Or actually, he was probably still afraid of me.

I stepped back. "Your friend will wake up soon. It's just naptime."

* * *

_Nothing happened. _

Marcel kept repeating that to himself as he walked out of the aerie he'd created for vampires.

But he couldn't stop seeing Isabella's eyes after she touched him, like she'd just figured something out. He had to be sure.

He was barely controlling his speed as he hurried to the church. Throngs of stupid tourists got in his way and he pushed them all away, ignoring their complaints and grunts.

"Davina!" he called as he ran up the stairs to the attic. When he threw open the door, she was already in front of the easel, sketching furiously.

"Magic," she said breathlessly. "Someone did magic on you."

Marcel exhaled, and ripped off the beads around his neck in one harsh motion. Strangely, it stayed intact.

"Who?" Marcel demanded even though he knew the answer. Davina frowned, and couldn't answer, her eyes moving between him and the easel.

"I… don't—"

Marcel walked toward her and caught a glimpse of the drawing. The only thing Davina had drawn were the eyes—wide and intense, fringed with dark lashes. Around them, Davina seemed to scribble, as if she couldn't get a clear image and she was confused.

Marcel handed her the beaded necklace.

"See if you can track her—"

There was a flash and Davina cried out as her fingers touched the necklace. It dropped and the beads scattered.

"What's happening?" she sounded like she was about to cry. Marcel couldn't find it in himself to comfort her. Because he didn't know what was happening, either.

* * *

"You used your power on me,"

Marcel slid into the booth beside me, putting an arm around the back like he was trapping me.

To stop myself feeling like a trapped animal, I contemplated ways I could bury him.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, turning to him as I put my coffee down. Klaus, who was sitting across from me, shrugged, like he didn't know what to make of the situation. Marcel didn't even look at him.

"You went into my head," he snarled against my ear. I put a warning hand on his shirt, and he immediately moved back. I hoped he was remembering the dead vampire from last night. And every other person I'd ever killed—and all the stories he'd heard about me.

"Do you really want to debate morality with an assassin?" I asked brazenly.

"I don't want to debate." He snapped. "I want you to get out of my town and take your filthy magic with you."

Klaus coughed loudly. Marcel shifted uncomfortably.

I felt an icy rage build up inside me. Marcel moved back an inch, and then another, but he still stared stiffly at me.

"My filthy magic," I heaved a deep sigh, wondering where to begin. "I understand why you're afraid of me."

"I am _not—"_

"You're afraid of everything you can't control. Which makes sense—in the psychopathic sense, of course. But Marcel, you forget that _this filthy magic _might one day be the cause of your death. And if you _ever _tell me to get out of this town, _I _will be the cause of your death_."_

* * *

**Please review guys :) **


End file.
